


Out Of My League

by adr3stia



Series: Chance and Necessity [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Minor Violence, a party ig, i wanted to write jealousy, thats pretty much all there is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adr3stia/pseuds/adr3stia
Summary: Alexander and John go to a party. It doesn't go well.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Series: Chance and Necessity [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797478
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48





	Out Of My League

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CastielWho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielWho/gifts), [buriedhopes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buriedhopes/gifts).



> As always, I gift this to my best friends, since without them this wouldn't exist. 
> 
> Please read the first two parts of the series before reading this (and maybe leave a comment or two, I need validation). This takes place sometime after Chance and Necessity, way before Stuck With Me Forever. I realized I hadn't written jealous Alexander once, and that couldn't stand, so have this. Enjoy!!

Alexander didn't know how or why he had let John convince him to go to a party of all things.

To be fair, he did know.

The bastard had first waited for Alexander to finish his exams. The next step was waiting for the grades. Only after getting those, he asked.

Alexander, riding his high of endorphins, had foolishly accepted.

"Can we just go home?" 

John rolled his eyes. "We got here ten minutes ago, at least let me say hi to my friends first."

"You only know Laf and Herc, and they're not even here."

" _Y_ _ou_ only know Laf and Herc. I have other friends. Just pretend you're enjoying the party, okay? For me?"

So there he was, surrounded by people he barely knew, awkwardly walking around as he felt judgemental gazes follow him.

The only silver lining was John looked extremely good that night.

Alexander realized that John did have many other friends besides himself, Hercules and Lafayette, about fifteen minutes later, given that approximately every two minutes - yes, he had been counting - someone approached John with a smile. Most of them had been kind enough to introduce themselves to Alexander, while others hadn't cared much. He couldn't tell which one he preferred.

John pulled Alexander towards the bar. Just as they were getting drinks, a voice coming from behind them made them both turn around.

"Am I dreaming, or is that John Laurens?"

John smiled and pulled the man in a hug. "Francis, it's been too long, where the hell have you been?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking, Jack?"

Alexander did _not_ feel his blood boil.

_Pull yourself together, Hamilton. John is allowed to have other friends._

_His friends don't usually flirt with him, but maybe you're just exaggerating._

_Maybe._

"I've been...busy." John fidgeted nervously as Alexander subconsciously approached him, ready to steer the conversation away from topics he knew neither of them would want to talk about.

Even though it had been a few months since the overdose, Alexander would often wake up drenched in sweat, memories of that night haunting him. On those nights, John would wake up to Alexander's arms tightening around him, his breathing erratic. John would hold him tight, keeping his head on his chest so he would feel his heartbeat, careless of the tears wetting his shirt. On other nights, John would suddenly wake up and start walking around, pinching his wrists just to feel something and convince himself he was alive. Alexander would walk by his side in total silence, occasionally removing John's unforgiving fingers from his skin, replacing them with his own and softly massaging his wrists.

Francis' voice brought Alexander back to reality. "Well, maybe we can catch up over a coffee one of these days." He put his hand on John's arm, smiling suggestively. Alexander almost lost it. His back straightened, and he took a deep breath, attempting to hide his annoyance.

_Keep it together, keep it together, keep it together._

John subtly moved his arm away from his friend's hand, much to Alexander's joy.

"We definitely should, France. I'll text you later this week to let you know when I'm free." 

Francis smiled and started toying with John's collar. Alexander physically restrained himself from ripping the two apart. 

"So, Jack," the man started in a tone Alexander did not appreciate. "What do you say we get out of here and-" 

Alexander lost it right then. 

"Jackie, I love this song, let's dance." He hurriedly said before grabbing John by his hand and pulling him towards the dance floor, as far away as possible from his friend.

"Alex, you hate this song. You hate dancing in general." John said when they stopped as Alexander put his arms around his neck.

"Shut up and kiss me."

"What's gotten into you?" 

Alexander rolled his eyes. "Do I have to take matters into my own hands?"

"Alexander, are you-" 

He cut him off with a kiss, swaying along to the music.

"I still don't know what's gotten into you."

"Are you complaining?"

"No way in hell."

They danced for a song or two, and if they occasionally got less family-friendly than usual, well, nobody needs to know, except that Francis guy. Obviously.

Judging from his face when Alexander looked in his direction, he had noticed. Alexander couldn't help but smile.

When, after John insisted, they approached him again, he stared at Alexander, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Where are your manners, Jack? You didn't introduce me to the twink."

_Fuck keeping it together._

_Break his nose, Hamilton._

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not talking to you, pet, I'm talking to John."

Alexander stared at him, eyebrows almost reaching his hairline.

"I can endure you shamelessly flirting with my boyfriend in my face, but this is where I draw the line. I don't know who you think you are, or who the fuck you think you're talking to, but you're on thin fucking ice."

"Oh yeah?" he crossed his arms. "What are you going to do, big guy?"

Alexander surged forward before John grabbed him by his arms. 

"Stop it, both of you. Let's talk, alone and outside. You're making a scene."

Alexander only then noticed that a small crowd was intently looking at them. The three left the house, stopping as soon as they were away from people.

Francis crossed his arms and spoke up. "You want to talk, Jack? Then let's-"

John cut him off by punching him in the nose.

"Don't _ever_ speak to my boyfriend like that again. You know what? Don't even try contacting me again. You see my friends or me walking down the street, you go the opposite way. We clear?"

"Don't be silly, Jack-"

John grabbed him by his shirt and pushed him against a wall. "It's Laurens to you. I said, we clear?"

He nodded.

"Now get out of my sight."

He looked over at Alexander. "The fact that John has to step in to defend your honor says a lot about you."

John laughed before Alexander could respond. "Francis, this is mercy. I'm stepping in so he doesn't kill you, because he could, and he would have. Now, what part of get the hell out of my sight wasn't clear enough?" 

"I'm just saying-" 

Alexander groaned. He swatted John away and grabbed Francis by his hair, dragging him to the ground. 

"I'm not going to break your nose just because there are witnesses. Consider yourself lucky."

He turned around and pulled John to his car in silence. The moment they were alone, John softly spoke up.

"I'm sorry about him."

Alexander hummed.

"I am, Alex, truly. I don't know what's gotten into him-"

"Really?" He said, turning around to face him. "You have no idea? I'm not stupid, John."

"Alex-"

"I get the whole damsel in distress business, but you just stood there while he just-" He trailed off. 

_Now is not the time to sound like a housewife._

"Are you-? Alexander, were you _jealous_?"

"And you're surprised? Not only are you completely out of my league, but he's a nine, to say the least. As if that wasn't enough, he was drooling all over you. But no, John. I'm not jealous, please be my guest and let everyone flirt with you in my face."

John laughed.

"And now you're laughing. Just start the damn car and let's go home."

"I'm laughing because I find it hilarious that you believe that I could ever look at anybody but you."

Alexander softened as he took a deep breath and looked away.

John put his hand on his cheek, slightly pushing so he would face him. "I'm sorry about not telling Francis off about the flirting. To be honest, I didn't even realize he was flirting, he's always been pretty bold."

Alexander snorted. "He almost invited you to his apartment, you idiot."

"He did not!"

"Oh, Jack, what do you say we get out of here and go back to my apartment? Just leave your boyfriend here to cry on his own." He said mockingly.

"Do you think that's what he wanted to ask? To go back to his apartment?"

"I'm sorry, did you not?"

John stayed silent as Alexander laughed. "No way, no fucking way!" He smiled.

"Also," John continued. "What's that bullshit about me being out of your league?"

"I'm just saying-"

"Stop it. you're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Alexander turned to face him again. "You don't mean that." John took his hand.

"I do. I have Laf and Herc, but it's not the same. You're everything I didn't know I needed."

Alexander grumbled, looking away as John smiled. 

"Are we good?"

"You just said one of the cheesiest things you could ever say, we're okay, you idiot. Let's go home."

John took his hand and started the car.

_I'm already there._

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there it was. Comments are very appreciated, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it! It's clichè but, as my bestie said, the gays deserve some tooth-rotting, clichè fluff as well. 
> 
> On another note, if you're still interested in the Chance and Necessity 'Verse, I'm taking requests for one-shots or multichapter fics. Let me know in the comments if there's anything you'd like to read!!
> 
> If any of you are interested, I'm working on two other projects unrelated to this 'verse, hopefully I'll get around to writing them soon. 
> 
> Have a great day!!


End file.
